


He's So Bad, But He Does It So Well

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom!Pete, Dom/sub Undertones, Just dont, M/M, Spanking, Vibrators, also this top and bottom debate is so dumb but whatever, but its not even dom and sub not really anyways, dont ask me y i've had this saved on my phone since like november, i've switched back to bottom patrick IN WRITING, its like, listen, patrick's being bratty and annoying and wants to get spanked, sub!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this ask: "Ok so like bratty!trick who adores getting spanked but thinks its not “as good” if he asks for it, so he deliberately does shit he KNOWS will get him thrown over Pete’s knee and spanked til he’s bruised for a week and I just ugghh"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's So Bad, But He Does It So Well

**Author's Note:**

> listen. "wildest dreams" is always on the radio and i like that lyric okay
> 
> ALSO this ask is screenshotted from shay shayynal's (saportuh) tumblr ask box thingy so i mean.... thanks 4 the sin and i hope i did it justice?

It’s kind of an understatement to say that Patrick has a pain kink.

Which is, y’know, super embarrassing because every time he gets in an argument with someone and it gets nasty, it’s hard to explain that _yes I know you just punched me in the face and I have a boner now_

Fortunately for him, he has Pete to kind of back him up (literally _and_ figuratively) and help him out- the occasional choking and bruises on thighs are nothing but ordinary for them. Which is fucking awesome, because they still get to be Pete N’ Patrick, and be totally and completely in love while still getting to be kinky as hell in the bedroom. Every boy’s dream, huh?

…Except for right now- when Patrick’s kind of wound up, and Pete's busy with Decaydance and managing _bands_ and they haven’t done anything extreme in a while. It’s not like they haven’t been having sex, but it hasn’t been ‘Patrick’s sobbing because he likes it so much’ sex. Yeah,  _sobbing._

Which again, Patrick hates admitting how much he likes. He’s ‘Patrick from Fall Out Boy who takes no shit!’ not ‘Patrick from Fall Out Boy who quite literally takes a beating’

Well actually. They are two separate things, which Patrick has come to realize. Like yeah, Patrick wants Pete to hurt him till he cries, but he doesn't want some asshole to punch him in the face and tell him that the music he's writing isn't real music. 

And he’d say that him and Pete are somewhat good on communication, because they’re always discussing ‘do's and don't's’ because one can never be too careful with a relationship like this- Pete loves Patrick more than anything, and he wouldn’t want to hurt Patrick to the point where it wasn’t enjoyable anymore. And Pete’s always talking to Patrick about his feelings, whether it’s through his lyrics or just in general, which is why they work so well. But… it’s not as good getting hurt if Patrick deliberately asks for it, because then Pete’ll start off slow and he’ll be sweet and nice and they haven’t fucked hard for so long that Patrick doesn’t _want_ sweet and nice.

So… Patrick comes up with a master plan. 

* * *

“Dude, I was watching that!” Pete yells through his chewing- he’s on the couch, a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in his hands, watching soccer. Well, not watching soccer _anymore._ Now, Patrick’s put on “Sing Off” and has the remote in his hands

“Not anymore” He sing-songs, flopping down on the couch next to Pete. “Can I get some of that?” He points to Pete’s bowl with a grin, hoping that Pete says no, so that he can nag at him and hopefully he’ll get thrown over Pete's knees. Listen, 1 in the afternoon isn't too early for sex. 'Afternoon Delight' is a great and relatable song.

But, Pete just hands his cereal over with a sigh, and sits back “Take it. I’ll just get the score later” and he starts  _watching_ the show. Pete kind of  _hates_ competition shows ('I hate when people lose, like I just want to give them a hug and tell 'em they did a good job')

Patrick frowns as he takes a bite of the cereal. He needs to step up his game if he wants to get laid by tonight. And this cereal is _soggy_

* * *

“Patrick. I love you. I _love_ you. But shut _up_ ” Pete groans, as Patrick chews his ice louder, if that was even possible, and gives a Pete a look. 

It’s one of Pete’s pet peeves- chewing ice. Thankfully for Patrick, he actually doesn’t mind fucking up his enamel, and therefore continues to do so

“Why? Does it annoy you?” Patrick asks through his chewing- he’s reading one of Pete’s books. Patrick doesn’t actually have the heart to do something like rip up the pages from Pete’s book (nor would he want to) but Pete watches him like he expects something to go wrong. He grins when Pete makes a face that screams ' _Are you being serious right now_ '

“ _Yes_ ” He grips his flat-ironed hair before taking a deep breath “You know how much I hate when people chew ice”

“I’m sorry! It’s an addiction, okay?!” “Since when did you start chewing ice?!” “Since forever, didn't you notice?”

Pete lets out a strangled sound, before getting up and glaring “I’m gonna go walk Hemingway, alright? Have fun chewing your goddamn ice”

Patrick’s shoulder slump in defeat once Pete leaves the room. He guesses Pete really does love him, putting up with Patrick’s ice chewing at all, which is a good thing but. He needs Pete to burst. 

* * *

So, he starts getting desperate. He asks Pete to get up from his spot on the couch to get him something from the kitchen that's 100 feet away ("I don't want any salsa!" Patrick whines, as Pete sighs and puts the salsa away. "Wait... I want the salsa" Pete turns back to get Patrick a fresh bowl of the salsa "Wait, no I don't! Get it out of my face!), then Patrick starts playing one of Pete's least favorite songs on the guitar when he's messing around with it, then Patrick even tries to argue one of Pete's "headcanons" for Star Wars, but in the end, nothing works, because Pete just really, really fucking adores Patrick even if he's being extremely annoying at the moment

"Dude, what the hell is going on with you?" Pete snaps, when Patrick starts throwing black licorice at him- Pete hates black licorice. Patrick just smiles sweetly at him "Nothing! What's the matter with _you_?"

"Ugh! Forget about this, I have to meet Andy at this thing anyways" Pete sneers, before angrily putting on his shoes- Pete's kinda cute when he's mad- and slamming the door behind him. But Patrick already has an idea, so he lets him go with a nod. 

* * *

 

"Baby?" Pete's voice rings through the speakers on Patrick's phone

Too bad Patrick can hardly hear him- he's got 3 fingers buried in himself, and he's naked- his heels are digging into the mattress, and he moans out loud "Need you"

Now, Patrick can't  _see_ Pete's face, but he hears his sharp intake of breath "What the fuck are you doing?" 

He twists his fingers, and he hits his prostate and- "I miss you, Daddy" He cringes at the words, because he's grown out his Daddy kink- he hears a groan on the other line, and smiles without meaning to- Pete clearly hasn't grown out of his.

"Patrick. What the  _fuck_ are you doing?" Patrick withdraws his fingers and starts lubing up a vibrator- he seriously needs to wash his hands, but who cares about hygiene, right? He's gone without showers for weeks.

"Oh,  _Pete._ I'm fucking dying here, I need you so. fucking. bad" He gasps out, pushing the vibrator in- he lets out a loud moan that he's sure the neighbors can hear, and he ignores Pete's question because he's too busy fumbling with the remote- he puts it on the lowest level.

"I just put a vibrator in, fuck, I need you Pete. It feels good, it feels so fucking good, but you feel better" Patrick never claimed to be good at dirty talk, but it's good enough to get Pete going- the sounds are enough, the muffled buzzing, the sighs falling from Patrick's lips.

"You fucking... fucking whore, holy shit. Wait till I get home. Don't come" Pete stutters out, but Patrick already has a hand on his dick- he grins when he says "Okay, Daddy" and takes his hand off momentarily to end the call. He also vows to never call Pete 'Daddy' again.

* * *

Patrick is a fucking genius. Or, so he claims, because he's wiping come off of his stomach when Pete walks into their bedroom. With one of Pete's shirts.

"You came?" Pete raises his eyebrow, approaching a very sweaty, orgasm-lazy Patrick. But Patrick just throws Pete's shirt at him, covered in come and lube from Patrick's fingers "Sure did"

Pete's suddenly sitting at the edge of the bed, and he pulls Patrick forcefully down across his lap, before flexing his arm and hitting him hard. Patrick jolts and one hand reaches out to grip the bedsheets. "You  _fucking whore._ I told you not to do that. And you've been acting like a dick all day" Pete pulls on Patrick's hair "Did you do this on purpose?" Patrick shrugs (as best as he can), biting his lip so that he won't moan. The 'hair pulling thing' definitely gets to him.

Pete just brings his hand up, before bringing it back down, smacking him hard across his ass- the sound alone makes Patrick hard again. 

"I asked you a  _question"_ Patrick just gasps, turning his head so he can breathe "Maybe"

Pete chuckles breathlessly, before smoothing his hand over Patrick's ass- it's pale like the rest of him (besides the two red handprints) and Pete can't  _wait_ to add more color to it. "Well, it worked, pain-slut. Count them off" Patrick just nods, and Pete just spanks him- each hit is hard, and angry, and it hurts like hell. "Next time you want this, you tell me" Pete says, smacking him between each word (although things get jumbled up, and Patrick counts wrong at a certain point)- he starts hitting his thighs, and by the time Patrick gasps "20" his face is tear-streaked, and he's painfully hard against Pete's thighs

He's still across Pete's lap when Pete pushes two fingers in him- he's still loose from the vibrator and everything, and Patrick whimpers- the feeling is overwhelming now, his ass is burning and Pete's moving his fingers fast, curling and finding his prostate, brushing just past it every time he moves his fingers back in.

"I'm not gonna fuck you, you're gonna come just like this" Pete growls at him, and Patrick can't do anything but agree- not that'd he'd want to do anything else

Patrick grinds against Pete's lap as well as he can, letting out wet sounds since his eyes are still tearing up, and Pete just continues to ram his fingers in and out (it's not sexy, it's more desperation than anything) and eventually Patrick cries out in frustration "Pete, _c'mon_ "  

Thankfully, it just takes one more smack on Patrick's already red and sensitive ass for him to come, ropes on Pete's black skinny jeans- yeah, it was definitely worth all of the effort

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i basically wrote everything on my phone so im sorry if its super shitty 
> 
> also fun fact: when i found out that pete didnt like when people chewed ice, i actually tried to stop doing it myself, as if pete wentz could somehow /sense/ that i wasnt chewing ice anymore, or like as if one day pete and i like met up and i had ice in my glass and i wouldnt have the urge to chew it. i literally hate myself for that fact ggdjkdjfskj


End file.
